Almost Alice
by Dr.J.Crane
Summary: Its just a story i had a dream about. I do NOT own alice or any of her marvelous characters-their Lewis Carrol's : I love alice in wonderland and this story is also based on the amazing movie Tim Burton created. please review cause this is my 1st story
1. Introductions To the Land Of Wonder

_"When Alice left Wonderland, things weren't the same. We grew up.  
White Rabbit, in no mean way intended, became an utter slut. She became what you would call a "playboy" bunny. The Red and White queens' hatred for each other became more apparent everyday, you see they both loved the prince, but the prince, like myself I have to admit, loved Alice. When she was here, she was but a child, as were the Prince and I. Apart from March Hare and White Rabbit, The Two Queens, Myself and The Prince, no one else in Wonderland aged when she left, I wonder if it was only those who truly knew her that would age with her?"_

_ - Mad Hatter in a letter to himself. _

As the sun rose that day, everyone knew that there was something wrong. The Cheshire cat had ran off into the distance the previous night and hadn't been seen since, White Rabbit hadn't had sex with anyone for over 14 hours, and strangest of all, The Mad Hatter had stood at his tailor shop window with March Hare, and simply stared. At what? Well no one knew, well, no one asked. When The Mad Hatter does something strange, no one really noticed anymore, it went with the name. However he knew something was different, he could sense it.

* * *

Meanwhile, above Wonderland in what you would call normality, Alice sat and looked at herself in the mirror…..

For the past 7 years Alice had had the same recurring dream, she was in a meadow and a small boy with a top hat was asking her not to leave him. In her dream there was a large mirror beside herself and the boy, Alice knew in her sub-conscious that she in fact was an 18 year old girl, but in the mirror, her reflection showed her 11 year old self. She stared at her self in the mirror and studied her reflection. She was not an ugly girl, not plain either, she was actually very pretty, she had large sapphire coloured eyes, small ears and nose and quite large full lips.

Alice's hair was raven black, which you may find odd as when she was younger it was as yellow as wheat, but when she was eleven something happened to Alice, something which she cannot remember, but it was something, that changed her life and would go on to change her life forever.

* * *

Back in the land of Wonder, March Hare was annoyed. Not only was she annoyed but she was annoyed at the only person she had ever loved, which made it worse somewhat. She glanced at the man in particular. Everyone in Wonderland knew him. Hell, you couldn't go five minutes with out hearing about something he's done, but she knew the real him.

The man who sits up night after night regretting that he let someone else go, the guy who can't escape himself,. The man who is completely, and utterly mad. The man, who for the eighth time that week, had fallen asleep at the sewing machine.

"If he stopped thinking about that fucking girl for once then maybe, just maybe, we could get some work done!" March Hare grumbled to herself

She bent down and whispered in The Mad Hatters ear "I know you can hear me, and honestly, if you don't wake up, I WILL burn your hat!"

As if an electric current had went through him, The Mad Hatter sprang up.

"Sweetie, if you did then I'd have to kill you, and darling, I could never kill you" he said softly as he brushed a bit of hair from her face. He turned smiling secretly to himself, he didn't enjoy playing her along, he just liked the feeling that he got when he did. He walked away and heard March Hare sniffle ever so slightly.

He looked round and to see her staring after him, he looked ahead and suppressed a sigh, sure he knew she loved him, Christ, everyone did, well, she didn't hide it well, but the worst thing about it was, she knew he could never feel the same way about her. And that, to be honest, made him feel like shit. It wasn't like she was ugly or anything like that, no, quite the opposite actually.

She had lovely thick auburn hair which fell in glossy waves around her shoulders, beautiful blue-as-the-ocean eyes and porcelain skin. She always had a sort of happy energy which radiated from her, it had an almost euphoric affect on everyone, and she was quite 'popular' with men. The weirdest thing was, even though everyone thought that she was at it like, well to be frank, the White Rabbit, she wasn't, she'd never had sex with anyone, she wanted her first time to be with the person she loved. And that was not going to happen, at least, not while he was in love with Alice.

--------------Up Top---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice had pretty much no surprises in her life. In fact her life was as dull and lifeless as soggy cardboard, so when her parent came to her that day, she would have never had guessed in a million years what was about to happen.

Her mother and Father walked into the room, her mother's expression was one of utter joy, her father's was one of slight amusement. Like if someone had told him a joke that he had heard several hundred times before.

"Darling, we have some news for you!" Her mother exclaimed exuberantly

"What is it Mother?" Alice inquired

"Sweetheart you know Lord Hartington's son Edward? Well he's asked for your hand in marriage!" Her mother cried

"Yes we are overjoyed" Her father said expressionless

Alice stared open-mouthed at her parents. Edward Harrington was the ugliest, most self-absorbed, pompous shit she had ever had the good grace to look at, and now her parent were expecting her to succumb to his wedding invitation.

"No" she whispered in a strangled voice

"What Darling?" Her mother asked

"I'm not marrying him!" She exclaimed

"Why ever not? He's perfect for you! Rich, snappy dresser, witty, he'd make such a lovely husband" she said enthusiastically

"No, don't make me do this! I don't love him, I can't love him he's such a-"

"Alice Kingsley! You have no choice in this matter, your mother and I have picked out your husband and you will have the good grace to walk down that isle and marry him!" Her father shouted, storming out of the room with her mother on his arm.

They slammed the door behind them leaving Alice to digest what had happened.

Alice was not a bad person, she did not do horrid things. So she did not see how she could deserve a punishment as severe as to marry Edward. Their 'courtship' was one that not even Alice understood. Edward had confessed that he loved Alice when they were 14 years old, ever since then Alice had repeatedly told Edward that she hated him, and never wanted to see him again, however he told Alice's parents that she was overjoyed to hear it and their steady 4year courtship began.

--------------------------Below-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was midnight. Most of the neighbourhood was asleep, apart from Mad Hatter. He didn't sleep.

He climbed out of his window into the still, cool night, jumped down from the ledge and went to March Hare's house. He knew she would understand, she, who had sat up, night after night, to comfort him and let him know that he had someone. He climbed up the ivy that laced gracefully round her door, and peered through her open window. It was a common fact that March Hare never closed her windows or locked her doors, no one knew why, she just trusted everyone.

She was sitting on her bed, in what appeared to be her nightgown, it was a pretty, lacy affair- the kind that those underwear models would wear- The Mad Hatter supposed, she was drawing, that much he could see. He climbed as stealthily as he could into her room and sat upon the window frame, her back was to him so there was no way she could have seen him coming, so it came as quite a shock when she uttered, with a hint of sarcasm "You know, knocking is customary when entering a ladies boudoir, perhaps Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum ought to teach you some manners."

"You've never had a problem with me coming into your room in the dead of night before, sweetheart. What's the matter now?" He inquired as he sat at the foot of her bed

She turned to face him and tucked herself into her covers.

"You never expect me to have, well, _company_, it gets quite, I mean, just-"

"If you want me to go, tell me" He said smiling at her

"No its fine, I'm just, wait. Since when did you call me sweetheart?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"Since when _haven't _I called you sweetheart?" he said flopping down beside her, and nudging her on her shoulder

"Oh never mind!" she said, now slightly exasperated "What's up? Why can't you sleep tonight?"

"I don't know, something big is going to happen Marchy, I know it. That, and all I want now is some tea, do you have any?" He asked grinning at her

"What's going to happen? And third drawer down, there should be a teapot somewhere in there."

"I don't know what's going to happen. Besides I can't warn anyone or anything, no-one in their right mind listens to someone who isn't in _their _own mind." He said, grinning as he took a teacup from his coat pocket.

"Ah, the constant conundrum, no-one would dare take a mad man's advice, and yet, his advice seems to point us all in the right direction, I suppose you want me to tell everyone to watch themselves, as I usually do when you have a feeling like this?" She said, sighing, then she

smiled as she watched The Hatter balancing on the end of the bed, pouring tea into his cup.

"Exactly!" he cried as he lay back down next to her "Anyway, what's new with you m'dear?" he grinned

"Well, apart from your blatant lack of sense of time, nothing really" she said yawning "Do you mind if I drift off, I'm a little sleepy" she admitted

"Want me to go?" He asked her softly as she settled down

"Nah, it would be weird for me to go to sleep without hearing you sip away at your tea" she said smiling secretly to herself

"Okay then, night night my little March Hare" he said, stretching over to turn out the light.

* * *

_***Note* Hey guys! basicly I had the edit the holy fudge out of this to make it suitable (6) Chapter 2 will be posted shortly :D and is it just me who sees my name at the end of the story? canya comment and tell me pwease :)? Anyhoo, love the nice reviews :D and keep reading I guess :) (L)**_


	2. Down The Rabbit Whore

Alice knew what she was going to do. Before she had even opened her eyes she knew. The boy was in her dreams again, the same small face, pleading, "stay". She knew she hated Edward, she was not going to marry him, she would rather die! The small face in her dreams haunted her that day as she dressed, she wanted to find the boy and comfort him. When fixing her stockings she pondered, " I wonder if I shall ever find this boy, perhaps these dreams actually mean something, or maybe, just maybe, I'm going mad after all" she sighed and opened her door to face the troubling day ahead.

* * *

It was later that, notably boring, day; during luncheon with Edward's Mother and Father that Alice first heard the ticking. It was an odd sort of ticking, it wasn't the usual 'tick tock' it was more of a 'tick-tick-tick-tick'. Alice thought she was hearing things and put it down to lack of sleep or stress, but it was when Edwards father, who was just as pompous and bad mannered as his son, pointed out that he could hear "that blasted ticking !" that she heard a small giggle and a rustle of leaves, Alice became more curious as time went by as the rustling came closer and closer.

When Alice was summoned to walk with her 'mother-in-law to be' in the gardens adjacent to her home, Alice's curiosity was almost overwhelming her.

"Alice, my dear, you seem distracted today" Edward's mother said curtly as they walked

"I'm sorry Matilda, please go on" Alice said politely

"Well, as I was _trying _to say, I wholeheartedly approve of your and Edward's engagement, however there are a few things-"

Alice never got to hear what those few things were, because at that moment, a girl walked past Matilda holding a giant pocket watch. She had rich chocolate coloured skin, long, silky curled green hair and was wearing white lingerie, as in white bra supporting her very generous bust, white frilly underwear and stockings with neat pumps on her feet. However the oddest thing about this girl was not her hair or her clothes, it was the long fluffy white rabbit ears protruding from her head, and the neat white fluffy tail sticking from her 'derriere'.

She turned to Matilda, took in her look of utter revolution and returned with a look of superiority before saying "Sweetie, don't fucking try to look at me like that, at least this ass gets laid once in a while" she smiled sweetly and looked at Alice

"Baby, you gotta' get your ass down the rabbit hole, it's easier if you follow me so, come on!"

She grabbed Alice's arm and tugged her along, passed an utterly shocked Matilda. Alice quickly muttered her apologies and ran with the girl to what looked like an Oak Tree.

"Hunny, I'm gonna' need to drop you down, I promise I'll follow you, don't be scared, I know you've done this shit before" she said grinning as she pretty much pushed Alice down the hole at the foot of the Tree

"Good Luck!" she called as Alice tumbled downwards, the small light from the hole becoming dimmer and dimmer…..

* * *

_***Note* Hello again! sorry for the short chapter but since no-one reviews I got a bit sad :( try to get me some reviews...please *sniff* **_

_**ANYHOO! **_

_**Rate, review, comment, positive/negative feedback, what ever you crazy kids call it these days, do it, and I'll give you some of the invisible cookies AskAndWait gave me ! :D  
**_


End file.
